Weasle and Shark
by PiNkInSaNiTy
Summary: Itachi wants Kisame to marry him, but how will Kisame react to this? oneshot, AU


Itachi walked into the living room, pale, sweating, and scared to death. He was about to make the biggest decision of his life. As he approached, he saw his boyfriend Kisame, his shining star, his life. He'd do anything for Kisame and hoped that Kisame felt the same way. He was about to find out. "K-Kisame?" He asked hesitantly. Kisame looked over. Itachi walked towards him, feeling faint. But more confident now that he could look into Kisame's eyes. Itachi gently took his hand and said, "Kisame...I love you with all my heart, mind and soul." He knelt down on one knee. "Will...will you marry me? It'll be hard; we'll face trials and contradiction...but I'm willing if you are." As Itachi looked up at Kisame, eyes brimming with tears, he knew his life would never be the same.

Kisame's eyes widened slightly as he looked at his koi. He truly was a work of art. He had perfect hair, eyes, body, mind and soul. Kisame how ever was the exact opposite. He thanked whatever gods there were every day for bringing Itachi to him. But now he was so stunned that he couldn't speak, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He tried again and the only thing he could manage was Itachi's name.

When Kisame didn't speak, Itachi could feel the hot tears begin to spill down his face as he looked down in shame. He knew he shouldn't have asked...knew it would only be a waste of time. How could a man with such a wonderful personality as Kisame's ever love him enough to go through all the trouble of marriage...especially to another man.

Kisame saw the tears run down the younger mans face and immediately dropped down to his level hugging Itachi to him and kissing away his tears. "I do."

Itachi knelt, eyes closed and leaking tears onto his legs, when he felt Kisame hug him and begin kissing all his tears--and fears--away. He was lost in the moment when he heard the best words of his life...Kisame said, "I do." He felt like he was floating. He turned his head toward Kisame's lips, gently caressing his cheeks, and met them with his own, feeling as if he were floating.

Kisame responded quickly and pushed Itachi down onto the floor pinning his hands above his head. "I love you."

Itachi looked up at his Kisame, a deep blush across his face. "Kisame..." he whispered softly, and, seeing the deep love in Kisame's eyes, regained confidence and lifted his head to begin kissing Kisame's neck.

Kisame tilted his head and moaned when Itatchi kissed that oh so delicate spot just under his ear. He let go of the man's hands and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Itachi smirked when he heard Kisame moan, and licked across his face until he reached his lips, then licked gently, asking for entrance.

Kisame opened his mouth and began a battle for dominance with Itachi's tongue. He tightened his grip on him and pulled Itachi closer so their erections were pressed against each other.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a moan when he felt his hard manhood press against Kisame's and rolled over so that he was now on top, never breaking their oh-so-sweet kiss. No one kissed like Kisame did. He began to grind on Kisame, in an achingly slow rhythm.

Kisame arched his back and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. He moaned into the kiss tilting his head just a bit more.

Itachi became even more, ahem, eager by Kisame's blissful moan, and began to tug on the hem of his shirt until Kisame finally had to help him remove it. They broke the kiss for only long enough to get both of their shirts off, before Itachi dipped his tongue back into Kisame's open, panting mouth and they were wrestling for dominance again.

Kisame flipped them over and rubbed against Itachi. He pressed against him and kissed Itachi so hard it was bound to bruise. Slowly he traced the bulge in Itachi's pants and pressed his hand down on it.

Itachi let out a moan that was almost a scream and began to breathe harder and faster; wanting Kisame, only him...he wanted him so badly. "K-K-Kisame...Oh Kami..." he managed to choke out between moans.

Kisame unzipped Itachi's pant and pulled them down along with his boxers. He moved his mouth over Itachi's and kissed him while he ground himself against him.

"KISAME!" Itachi screamed, unable to control his desires any longer. He reached down to Kisame's waist and took off his pants, at the same time flipping them both over. He liked it better on top; he was now in control of his--and Kisame's--desires. He smirked evilly, thinking that this would be fun. He decided to begin by slowly and gently grinding himself against Kisame, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and enjoying the sound of Kisame's moans, getting louder as Itachi ground faster, then slower, then faster again.

Kisame arched his back and bucked against Itachi. "Ita-chi.mmhn.please..."

Itachi smirked again, and said, "What, Kisame? What do you want?" He wanted to hear Kisame say it.

"I...ng. Itachi please...I want you...Oh GODS ITCHI I WANT YOU!"

Itachi finally let himself go completely; going as fast as he could, feeling nothing but Kisame and how much he loved him, until he reached his climax. Kisame moaned as Itachi came, but he wasn't quite ready to stop just yet. He flipped them over and without preparation buried himself within Itachi.

Itachi moaned loudly, more than ready to let Kisame take control now that he had had his fun.

Kisame waited a moment to let Itachi get used to the feeling of having someone within him. Then he began to thrust in and out of his lover in a slow rhythm.

"Kisame..." Itachi panted, loving every minute of this...loving Kisame more than anything. "Oh Kami--KISAME!"

Kisame moved his hand and fondled Itachi's balls as he picked up the pace ever so slightly. He kissed Itachi then whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"Oh Kisame...I love you too...so much." Itachi began licking and sucking at the spot just behind Kisame's ear, under his jaw.

Kisame moaned and began to thrust harder and faster. He knew Itachi would be very sore later. He looked down and saw that Itachi had started to bleed. He stopped just as he was all the way in Itachi and looked at him worriedly.

As the pleasure slowly decreased, Itachi knew he'd never reached his climax. He slowly opened his eyes to look into Kisame's. That's when he felt the pain. He moaned again--this time in pain. Kisame stayed inside Itachi not wanting to hurt the man by moving and moved his head so that is was on the side of Itachi's face. "Are you alright koi?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I...I don't know..." He suddenly laughed a hollow laugh. "Looks like the two of us got a little over excited, huh Kisame?"

Kisame nuzzled the side of Itachi's face. "Looks like it. What do you wanna do?"

Itachi laughed that empty, hollow laugh again. "You can't stay in me forever, can you now, my koi?"

Kisame kissed the side of Itachi's face and began to pull out of him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Oh, my koi, don't be sorry. It was an accident...Ooh..." He grunted as Kisame pulled out completely, painfully.

Kisame picked Itachi up bridal style and brought him to his room and set him on the bed and turned to leave when Itachi grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me."

Kisame walked back to the bed moved Itachi over a little lay beside him and pulled the covers over the two." I'm so sorry koi. I never meant to hurt you." He said wrapping his arms around Itachi and buried his face in Itachi's neck. His gills giving a papery feeling against Itachi's skin. (ya know how when you put your hand on the side of a book and turn the pages.)

"Don't worry, my Kisame. I'll be okay...you're here." And with that, he snuggled his head into the crook of Kisame's neck and fell asleep, exhausted. Kisame followed soon after.

---

Based of an RP so I must give credit to my muse…one of my muses. Anyways.

koi-love


End file.
